I Never
by mariteri
Summary: Nothing can escape unnoticed in a game of "I Never..." or so Penny and Sheldon find out. I do not own TBBT nor its characters. Shenny. T for language. I also am sad to say I make no money from the posting of this story. Sigh.


Hello! This is just a cute little one shot that I wish would have happened back in the Priya days. Enjoy!

Please read and review!

**I Never…**

Sheldon didn't know who's idea it was to have a drinking game, but he did know that it was Penny that dragged him into it kicking and screaming.

"I refuse to join into this so called fun time by myself!" she hissed at him. "It's bad enough that Priya is here and acting like the stuffy, stuck up witch she always acts like, but she'll start making her little jabs and I don't want to be on my own here with all the couples and Raj least I go all junior rodeo on her and Leonard gets it into his head that I'm doing it because I'm jealous!"

Pursing his lips, he muttered, "Very well. But I'm doing so under protest, Penny."

"Understood, but if you stay, I'll take you to the train store on my next day off," she replied to him, making him grin broadly.

"Deal!" he exclaimed. "But I'm not drinking."

"Your part will be pouring the drinks. Is that okay?"

He studied her a moment. "Why?"

"Because I trust you," she told him.

"Thank you, Penny. I do believe that's the fifth item on my list." This had her smiling, as she pulled him back over to where all the couples were now congregated in the living room of 4A.

They sat down in their places, Priya glaring at Penny and Sheldon as they did so. It was Penny that announced that Sheldon would be pouring the drinks.

"Why should he be the one that pours?" Howard complained.

"So you want to be the one to take care of him while he's hungover?" Howard shrunk back in surrender. When she looked over to Leonard, adding, "Do you want to be the one to sing him 'Soft Kitty' this time?"

"Penny, that's only for when I'm sick," Sheldon pointed out to her.

"Yes, Moonpie, I know, but trust me when I say hungover is a kind of sick. Whether it's purely physical that's a different story altogether."

He only nodded to this and said no more.

"So okay, what drinking game are we playing?" Priya asked.

"It's called 'I Never…'," Raj told his sister. "You make a statement like, 'I've never seen Sheldon have an orgasm' or something just as outrageous and if you have done what the statement says, you have to take a drink."

It was a quiet Sheldon that poured a shot for Penny and put it in front of her.

"You're pouring for everyone Sheldon, not just Penny," Bernadette told him gently as she lined up the shot glasses next to the first one. "So, Sheldon, where is Amy?"

"Amy Farrah Fowler is currently spending time with her fiancée over in the U.A.E. before their marriage which will be taking place in a month. Penny and I were invited to attend, but unfortunately neither one of us could make it as I have work to see to and Amy's fiancée made an inappropriate comment about how much cleavage Penny was showing during her Skype with Amy and she threatened to castrate him with a rusted spoon." He looked to Penny. "Logistically speaking, can that even be done?"

"He said I was a slut, Moon Pie. I'd make it work," she muttered. "Drinking game? Yes, I think so." She took up her shot and downed it. Holding out her shot glass to Sheldon, she demanded, "Please pour me another one."

"But we didn't get started yet," Leonard said, taking up his now filled glass.

"I know, but hearing about all that business…" She rolled her eyes. "Stress."

"Understandable," Raj muttered, taking a drink as well. "They still haven't gotten back about the funding…"

"You'll get it," Penny said, smiling at Sheldon. "I know you guys will." She looked over to the others there. "Let's start playing! I'll start." Smiling she said, "I've never…" Damn, she thought, just what hasn't she done? "I've never been a Girl Scout."

Bernadette took her shot and held out the glass, saying, "I've never gotten stoned and raided a Boy Scout camp looking for food."

Raj, Howard, and Leonard all let out a groan and downed their drinks. It was Howard that said, "I've never been in bed with Sheldon."

Penny downed her shot along with all the guys, who had to share a bed with Sheldon in the Arctic. Everyone there turned to look at her. "What? I've been in bed with him. So what?"

"It was probably nothing," Leonard said, thinking of all the times that he had seen her walking out of his roommate's room.

"I've never seen Sheldon naked," came from Priya.

Penny took another shot. Shock had the others there staring at them both.

"You've seen Sheldon naked?" Leonard demanded.

"Yes," she answered. "Again, so what?"

"So…" he started only to have Priya cut him off.

"I've never have had sex with Sheldon." Everyone was looking at Penny, as she looked over to a blushing Sheldon.

"Sweetie, the way this game is going…"

"Yes, I can see as much, Penny," he muttered.

She downed her drink to which all of the others there were exclaiming in astonishment.

"Holy Shiva!" Raj breathed. "You and Sheldon?"

Leonard jumped to his feet. "Since when?"

"I've never been in a relationship with Penny," Howard said. "Tell me, Sheldon, if you would have had to take a drink for that one."

"If I were drinking? Yes, I would have had a drink," Sheldon answered, looking over to Penny. "I'm in an intimate personal paradigm with Penny and have been for several months now."

Sheldon slid his hand over Penny's and the two smiled at each other. He threaded his fingers through hers and lifted up her hand towards his mouth and kissed the back of her wrist.

"What?! You…and she…But you don't have a deal!" Leonard exclaimed.

"Oh he has a deal," Penny murmured in a husky drawl.

"Well," Leonard said, crossing his arms across his chest. "If you two are really together, prove it."

Turning and glaring at him, Penny demanded, "And how do we do that, Leonard?"

"Penny, I could tell him my list," Sheldon suggested. "The one I've been making."

Smiling she said, "Sure, go right ahead and tell them the list."

"Right, like a list will prove anything," Leonard muttered, gaining a glare from both Priya and Raj.

"I've been compiling a list of the nicest or most important things Penny has ever told me. They consist of treasured words she has only given to me."

"Yeah, right. Let's hear them," Leonard grumbled.

Priya snapped, "Leonard!"

"I'm sorry, Priya, but this-this is a joke! I know it!"

Penny frowned, but said nothing.

"Our relationship isn't fodder for the humor mills, Leonard," Sheldon told his friend sounding upset.

"Then prove it already," Leonard told him, sounding arrogant as he did so.

"The fifth item on my list is, 'I trust you'," Sheldon said, looking into Penny's eyes. "This means so much coming from her, as she doesn't trust as readily as you might imagine. She's never been given much reason to trust others." He looked to Leonard. "Especially the men she's dated."

Flushing Leonard muttered, "Go on."

"Fourth on the list was, 'I love you and it has nothing to do with whether or not you win the Nobel. I love you because you're my whackadoodle and nothing and no one isn't going to change that anytime soon.'"

Raj sniffled, taking a tissue from Bernadette who was sniffling into her own tissue.

"That's so sweet!" Raj breathed.

Leonard turned and looked at Penny accusingly. "You told him that you love him?"

"And more," she replied. "He has three more items on the list, Leonard. Please stop interrupting him."

"The third thing on my list is, 'You don't need to yell danger every time you wake up. Queen P's got your back, Sheldor.'" Sheldon took a deep breath. "I've never had someone do that for me. She said it and I know she means it." Smiling to the others, he added, "I've never sleep as well, as when Penny's by my side."

"She snores like a freight train!" Leonard exclaimed.

Penny looked to him flatly, saying, "He took me to an ear, nose and throat specialist and it turns out that because of having broken my nose badly several times when I was in the junior rodeo, my sinuses got messed up. He fixed them up and I don't snore half as bad as I used to." She worried her lower lip, looking over to Sheldon. "Do I?"

"No where near as bad," he assured her. "One time I had to check if you were still breathing with a mirror you were so quiet." Sheldon turned to Leonard and went on with, "The second thing that's on my list is, 'Yes.'"

"That's it? Just the word yes?" Howard asked, wondering how it could be that a single word could get on the list. But then it occurred to him what he could be speaking of. "You didn't happen to ask her to marry you, by any chance?"

"Yes, that I did. And she said yes," Sheldon replied.

Leonard couldn't even come up with the words, as he stared at them.

"You're engaged to be married?" Priya asked, looking to the both of them.

"Let me tell you the last item on the list," Sheldon told her. "The last item on my list is, 'I do'." He pulled the necklace he was wearing out, showing his wedding band hanging from the chain, even as Penny pulled out her own rings on a necklace around her own neck.

"You're married?" Leonard breathed out in heartbreak, even as Priya looked ready to jump for joy.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Raj asked.

"We didn't want a big deal made about it," Penny told them. "We only had our families there out at my family's farm in Nebraska. We didn't want to take away from Bernadette's and Howard's big day and we're saving up for our big move…"

"Okay if you're married, why do you still live in 4B?" Leonard asked, sounding as if he were trying to stump them.

"I have a lease and I still owe back rent. Thanks to the budget that Sheldon came up with for me, I'll have that paid off next week. And when that happens, I'll be giving my thirty day notice just in time for our move to New Jersey…"

"No!" Leonard yelled. "You were supposed to end up with me!"

This time it was Penny who was blinking at him in shock. "Uh, Leonard, perhaps I'm being silly, but allow me to introduce you to Priya Koothrappali. You remember her, don't you? The woman you've been dating for the past year and the last time I heard you were considering marrying."

When all Leonard did was spin around and stare at Priya, it was Raj who said, "I bet that lawyer from New Delhi is looking better all the time, isn't he?"

"Just shut up!" Leonard snapped. "I…Penny…You married Sheldon?"

"Yes, at Christmas," she told him. "We didn't want to wait what with Meemaw not feeling well. We had it on Skype for her to watch it from Texas. And we went to see her for New Years."

"But you still could have told us!" Bernadette told them. "We're so happy for you both!"

Leonard rushed off to his bedroom, slamming the door to his room. Priya went after him and their argument could be heard from where they were. It was clear that the party was over and the others left.

Sheldon ended up pulling her over to his room, as they slept together every night. This night would be no different.

The End

There you go! Let me know what you think of it. Thanks for reading and have a nice day.


End file.
